The community cause to crumble
by Riley Stewart
Summary: I looked up into his eyes, and suddenly I didn't feel alone anymore. There was something in the golden mist of his irises that made me feel secure.
1. The new beginning

Chapter one.

_I looked up into his eyes, and suddenly I didn't feel alone anymore. There was something in the golden mist of his irises that made me feel secure, something that made him stand out to everything, he was the one for me and somehow, I knew this would work out for the best._

* * *

"Roxy, wake the hell up will you?" I heard Layla, my little sister screaming in my ear, it was obviously time to go back to the hell of a school people, everyone but me in fact, enjoyed. It was horrible, having to wake up every morning and go back to the same thing.

Thank god it's Friday right?

Layla being only ten months younger than me meant that we were in the same year at school, you could say our mother needed a hobby. Layla was something else, and I guess I could kind of say that I was partially jealous of her. She was everything like me, but way stronger. She was class president, she planned proms, pep rallies, but all I was able to do was sit around, and feel like I had no choice but to be a total arrogant masochistic pig to everyone.

If I let them in, then they would know my fears, being forgotten. They would know everything about me. And having people that close just meant that they could hurt you all the more.

I stood, looking in the mirror, my rib length hair sat in curls, my normal plain face staring back at me. Layla having the things I wanted was always the way it went. She had a boyfriend, a group of friend who loved her. I had a few friends from the group of people we hung out with in school, but everyone else seemed to just put up with me because I was Layla's sister, and somewhat because I had a bad temper.

Driving to school in my old box like red car, which had turned pink over time, with Layla in the passenger seat, doing her mascara as I drove, wasnt the worst part of my day I should say. Even though the rain was worse today than it had been in a few months, barely able to see four metres in front of the hood of my car. She was always so full of life, but then again she would always sit quiet on the way to school, it was soothing. Being comfortable in a silence, it wasn't something a lot of people found, but I had that with my sister, I always had.

As I pulled into a parking space in the gravel parking lot, I saw something new, something I had never seen in this area of our small town. It was a brand new shiny Lotus Evora, silver.

I thought about it for a long moment while Layla jumped out from the car and ran into the building for had to be one of the annoying rich kids got a new car and actually be able to drive this one to school, right?

I thought about it no more, it would only annoy me further if I had to look at what I wanted even more. I stepped out of my car and into a gigantic puddle, soaking my legs up to mid calf.

"Oh for fuck sake" I swore as I slammed the door, locked up manually and headed towards the English building. I looked up into the sky, something was off, there was clouds all over and it was apparently summer. This weather was what drove me to go on holiday to somewhere that only rained once a year, I hated rain. And yet my family were determined to make my small seventeen year old impressionable body live somewhere that rained 320 days out of the year. Ridiculous if you ask me.

English was the same as ever, boring. They were talking about something like Shakespeare, although I sat and looked to the window for inspiration of my latest song.

As English took forever to get out of the way, so did Chemistry, Maths and Computing. The only class I usually looked forward to was my hour of Music at the very end of the day, placed there obviously to torture me.

Even though I didn't know what, I knew something was off today, there was just something I was missing, something I couldn't quite put my finger on. Although, perhaps it was going to be one of those ever irritating days which were created to make you feel insecure. I knew there was something different, something that I would never be able to forget.

I walked into the lunch hall, and immediately took my place in the line, I grabbed a can of coke, an orange, an apple and a place of pasta, and as I slid the tray onto the counter to pay for it, my orange slid off the tray and started to fall to the ground. When just at that, a hand flew to catch it, and my eyes were almost forced to look up, and into those bright golden eyes.

* * *

**Im really hoping you like this, something a little different to my usual. Please, review.**


	2. That magnificent beauty

**Chapter two**

_Something in the way his hand touched mine, the icy touch as though he should really either have hypothermia or be dead, made me want to know everything, made me want to know what the big secret was, but more than anything, who was this beautiful stranger._

_

* * *

_

I stood there in silence, looking at the the golden mist around his pupils, it was certainly something I had never seen before in my life.

"Sorry, this is yours, wouldn't want you to have to pay for something you wouldn't eat." The mid height boy spoke, he had to be around seventeen, like me. His mid neck length brown curly hair surrounded his face, his golden eyes probing me for any feeling other than shock at how magnificently beautiful he was. His fringe hung over his right eye a little and he had the sweetest smile, it was almost breathtaking.

There was a smell that lingered around him, it was magnificent in itself, something so different to any other guy I had been near it was strange. He smelled sweet, almost heavenly. It was safe to say that I had never met this guy in my life before, because all of this was something I knew I would remember.

He smiled down at me again, obviously waiting for my reply, but nothing came, nothing.

It was almost as though my mouth had been permanently stapled shut. Like something more than my own personal strength was telling me not to talk, and when I didn't want to obey, it used its magical forces against me.

"uhm, thanks" I whispered, trying to make my throat work, but it was almost impossible.

He smiled down on me, it was strange, like there was no one there but me and him, something I had never felt before. The way his clothing hugged his posture, his muscles, his flat chest. I bit down into my lip unaware of how my teeth had split my lip and made it bleed a little, he kept looking at me, smiling all the same. Although I managed to take my eyes off him for a moment, long enough to see the angry looks of his friends, perhaps siblings with the immense beauty that radiated from them. The only one who didn't look angry at my talking to him was a female, she sat beside a slim, tall looking male, his hair short and spiky, golden brown, his eyes looking intense.

I looked back up to him, whoever he was, the new guy.

"I'm Kyle." He spoke slowly, his cool breath closing in on me. I forced a smile, and shook his ever cold hand.

"I'm Roxy" I whispered again, trying to find my voice. And with that, the bell sounded, and the room was empty, leaving me standing alone, unsure and unaware of where 'Kyle' had gone.

I sat, fumbling with the strings on my guitar as I thought about him, there was something strangely different about him. I tried remembering the group of people he was with. They all looked so magnificently brilliant that they had to be related, in one way or another.

There was 'Kyle', a blonde guy who was quite short, his eyes looked like they were ready to go into some kind of frenzy, something made him look like he was about to spring up and kill someone, and I didn't know what. He sat with his hand intertwining with a small girl, she looked so small and so fragile that she would break at any second, but there was no denying her amazing features. Her short dark brown hair hugged her prominent cheekbones perfectly, her golden eyes kind and warm, and her expression painless, although a little less angry than the rest.

Beside them sat another couple. The girl that didn't look angry at all, from what I could tell at the short glimpse. Her brown hair hung around her shoulders, holding close and perfect as though she spent five hours on it in the morning. Her companion was the one sitting with his arm around her, his jaw clenched, his lips drawn into a straight line, his expression furious. He has short spiky golden brown hair, which brought out the golden in his eyes. Something about him made him look intimidating, although strangely, not scary in the slightest.

Beside them, was the only guy who didn't look like he belonged in their perfection. His skin was dark, his brown eyes looked over at me as though he was scared, maybe I had a worse reputation than I thought? He sat holding a smaller girl in his arms, her beauty was something else, she was breathtaking. Another with golden eyes, she looked at me as though she would love to rip Kyle away from me at any second.

Beside them sat the last couple. A blonde girl, she was something else, full lips, prominent cheekbones, perfect hair, perfect body, it was something I had definitely never seen before, someone with such beauty. Beside her sat the biggest. He was something different from all of them, but strangely the same. He was massive, his muscles almost ripping his shirt, it was as though they were the things containing him. His short black hair contrasted magically against his golden set eyes.

"You okay Roxy?" I heard someone speaking, I simply nodded and submerged back into my thoughts without a second glance at who spoke to me.

* * *

**GroowyBells: **Thanks so much for being the first one to review, means a lot to me. All I can say is, WOW, thats a big review! haha. Im really glad that you think so, it means a lot to me that you are able to tell me about the bits that you liked, and the bits you dont, just so that hopefully I will be able to keep going at this and get fans myself. lol. I like to think of when I read books and things, its like a mini movie in my head, its like im imagining it, not reading someone elses words, if that makes sense, and I just hope that my writing does that to people as well. Im glad that it makes you feel that way, I was hoping that the last cliffhanger would make a difference to the whole chapter itself, and looks like it might be a mission accomplished. lol. Hope to hear another review from you as soon as you want me to write lol. Alexis x

**Camilla: **Thanks so much for your review, means the world to me. Im really hoping you will like this one as much as you liked the last, or perhaps more :D, Alexis x

**Natalie: **Thanks so much, Im really hoping that you will follow this story and really learn to love it, Alexis x

**Jessica: **Aww, thanks so much for the review, Im really hoping you will read and review all the chapters, really hoping you will connect with the story and manage to like it as much as I like the way its going :D, Alexis x

**EmmettsNewGirl: ** Ohhh, I really hope you like this then, there is going to be a lot more information packed in haha. Here is the update for you and I REALLY hope to hear from you again :D, Alexis x


	3. Confusion lingers

**Chapter three**

_Knowing I had to wait another two whole days to see those magnificently beautiful faces again was almost torture, would they be there, or were they only a figment of my imagination?_

_

* * *

_

Sitting in my livingroom watching the uninteresting pictures flipping over on the TV was horrible, some things that you once thought were beautiful, after seeing Kyle and his friends, family,whatever they were, nothing would look even partially beautiful again.

I sat there, silently absent-mindedly watching the TV as though something was actually interesting me. Layla and her boyfriend Dougie walked into the livingroom, he sat on the small chair and she sat on his knee.

"Why are you watching twenty one weddings?" Dougie piped up, looking at me in amusement, somehow, I knew I had been caught out at pretending to watch the TV so I wouldnt have to talk to him. He got quite annoying.

"OH didnt you hear? Happiness is my thing now" I smirked sarcastically at him.

"Oh my god, really?" He looked at me and pretended to gasp. I needed an excuse for getting out of there as fast as possible.

"Hey Dougie?" I asked, he simply sat and looked at me, "what do you call a really smart blonde?"I asked, laughing at my own joke as I walked to the door.

"Rare" He spoke, smug, thinking he had guessed the punchline, blonde jokes were always coming out of my mouth, considering he was blonde, and so was my sister.

"A golden retriever" I burst into a fit of laughs as I walked out to my car. Although the laughter could only move my mind a little from the amazing thoughts of the strange family for a small moment. As soon as I sat in my car, I thought of them again.

I went to a small forestry trail I had known all my life from the times my father had been alive. He died when I was seven, my mum had always been there, but she never was anymore, long term business trips, and all that.

I walked quietly through the woodland. Thinking of the green around me, it was a colour you could never over use.

I stopped for a small moment as I looked around, and when the sky was turning black again, I turned to walk back to my ever obedient car.

And thats when I saw him, the stranger. He was ever as beautiful as the others I had seen earlier in the day. He stood staring back at me, he wasnt angry looking or anything, just a little intimidating.

"Hey," he spoke gently as I tried walking past him.

"Hey" I spoke, he was gorgeous, but nothing like that Kyle guy. And I hadnt seen him with them in the lunch hall.

"I'm Kieren" He spoke nicely, walking with me as I headed for the road at the end of the track. He seemed nice enough, its just I didn't feel comfortable in the middle of the woods where no one would find me for weeks with a complete stranger. "Your Roxy right?"

"How do you know that?" I asked him, a little worried now, was he here to deliberately talk to me?

"Oh, Im Kyle's brother, I just had to see for myself what I had to miss this morning" He spoke kindly, apparently making no threat as he held his hands up my his head in surrender.

"What do you mean? what did you miss this morning?" I spoke, still slightly wary, although somehow I was warming to him, his beauty, his rugged but perfect features, that same sweet smell, but not identical, Kyle smelled so much better.

"I meant, I needed to see the clearcut beauty, the thing that made Kyle wish that he would be able to look at you all day" He spoke quietly, looking at me closely, watching my every move.

"Excuse me?" I was definitely in shock, someone so amazingly, breathtakingly beautiful, saying something like that about me, beyond a joke right?

As he didnt answer, I turned around and he was .

* * *

**Mizzy: **(1) I just wanna say thanks so much for reviewing! Sorry I didnt get your review until now, haha, Im sure by now that you will know that the guys name was Kyle, and Edward, Bella, Jacob, Nessie, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper are a part of this story :), Alexis x

(2) Thanks so much for reviewing again, so glad I caught you this time before I updated haha. Alexis x

**Natalie: **WOW, i love you? haha, uhm, thanks so much for reviewing again, so how did you like meeting of Edward and all the other cullens? lol. I am really looking forward to hearing your thoughts in reviews really soon :D, Alexis x

**GroowyBells:** Ok,I havent read your review yet, but I looked at the mass of it, and WOW. I love you. :) Im really happy that you like this chapter, and as for the explanations you love soo much, there are going to be a lot more of those, I will get to putting the jokes and things in, once Emmett and Dougie from MCFLY is properly introduced, and as for Kyle, well you will get to know him very soon ;), Alexis x

**Camilla:** Im really glad that you like it, and I hope you will continue to read on :D, Alexis x

**Jessica: **Im so glad that you like it, I hope you keep reading on, because everything will come into the more tense surroundings that the Cullens bring with them. Alexis x

**EmmettsNewGirl:** Im going to be getting into that, you will have to wait to find out who Kyle is haha. Alexis x

**Pucoan: **Hey, thanks so much for the review, just my luck is a movie which features the boys from Mcfly, thats all. :)Im really hoping you like the rest of this fic :), Alexis x

**Sanna:** Thanks so much for your review, really hoping you like the rest of this fic :), Alexis x


	4. The Mystery rolls on

**Chapter four**

_Why is it that when you know for some obscene reason your not supposed to think of something, its all you seem to be able to think about? How come no matter how much you want something out your head, it wont budge?_

_

* * *

_

I stood in my bedroom, fresh out the shower, looking at myself in the mirror as I sat on the edge of my bed. My hair fell around my face, and I didnt understand what Kieren had meant? I looked as the hair sat there limp, soaking wet, my curls more prominent than before.

I didnt ever think of myself as attractive, nevermind someone who would be able to stop a guy in his tracks. My skin was pale white, more ivory than white though. My eyes were a musky grey colouring, they had gotten me into some fights before, some people had told me that they were intimidating, that they were partially the reason that most of the school kept their distance from me.

I knew that sleep wouldnt come easily to me, there was so much going on in my head, had no one else noticed the magnificent people sitting in that lunch room? Had they not noticed them looking at me with sheer anger and pain. But why? What had I done, other than talk to their brother?

Kyle's eyes were locked in my head. Something about them made them the biggest mystery yet. And how did Kieren know I was there, and if he didn't, why was he there himself?

None of this was making sense anymore.

I lay in my bed, hoping that dreams would overwhelm my thinking and drag me into subconsciousness, but there was wishful thinking right? I heard Layla, Dougie and the rest of their friends down in the livingroom, most likely getting drunk or something, playing games and watching TV.

They were ridiculously loud, laughing, joking. Yet another thing she had that I didn't, a big group of friends who thought of her like family and would do anything for her, even put up with her ever annoying anti social sister.

_I stood from my bed,wandering over my bedroom floor until I reached the window that over looked the back yard and into the woods a little, as far as the lighting would let me see. I saw someone standing there, on the very border of the woodland. He was short, pale white and I could see his golden shimmering eyes glaring up at me. His darkened curly hair hugging his cheekbones._

"HA HA, shut it you lot, i'm just going to take a piss!" I heard Danny, Dougie's best friend who had an unnecessary loud voice. I realised then that I wasnt standing at my window, but I was lying on my bed. This, was in fact, the first night I dreamt about Kyle.

I awoke, got out of bed and walked down the stairs, people were sleeping on the couch, on the floor, drooling, empty bottles and cans spread out all over the place.

It looked rather amusing, some of the people from the group I sat with at lunch were lying sleeping soundlessly, hungover. I found this funny. I had never had the urge to get absolutely wasted drunk, there seemed nothing in poisoning my body just so that I would have more confidence that I already knew I had.

I didnt see the point in poisoning myself to have a good time, when give me some energy juice and an empty room and I could have a good time all on my own.

I decided it was my turn to wake some people up, after they took me out of the best dream I'd had since the only thing I wanted was a barbie scooter.

I walked into the kitchen, Danny sleeping at the table, his head on his arms, his hands cradling what seemed to be a vodka and coke, I laughed lightly, thinking of how it smelled like paint stripper.

I walked to the CD player, and slammed in one of the best CD's in the house, Katrina and The Waves, I pressed the appropriate buttons and turned the volume up as high as it would go, so that the whole bottom floor was shaking with the bass.

"I'm walking on sunshine, wooooooahhhh" I belched at the top of my voice as I danced around the livingroom, cleaning the bottles and cans, laughing quietly to myself.

* * *

**GroowyBells:** Wow, I really do love your long reviews lol. I'm sure there will be something you don't like. sooner or later lol. Wow, I'm really glad that you think that my writing is better in the sense that its kind of like Stephanie Meyers books, but that it has it's own tendencies. I'm sure you will learn all about Kieren and Kyle soon enough :)

**EmmettsNewGirl:** I'm really glad that you are keeping reading, and I'm hoping that this fic will be able to keep your reading needs up. Should be a few chapters up today if I can help it :)

**Camilla: **Haha, all you know right now is that his name is Kieren, but I'm sure that you will get to know them all better soon enough. I'm hoping that you continue reading and that I hear from you soon x

**Jessica:** I'm hoping that you continue to read, and that you like this even more as time passes on it. x


	5. Friendly conersation

**Chapter five**

** The most beautiful emotion we can experience is the mysterious. It is the power of all true art and science. He to whom this emotion is a stranger, who can no longer wonder and stand rapt in awe, is as good as dead. To know that what is impenetrable to us really exists, manifesting itself as the highest wisdom and the most radiant beauty, which our dull faculties can comprehend only in their most primitive forms - this knowledge, this feeling, is at the center of true religiousness. In this sense, and in this sense only, I belong to the rank of devoutly religious men.**

**Albert Einstein.**

**

* * *

**

_Driving along the road to school was something I never thought that I would be able to look forward to, but here I was, wishing my old car would drive faster, and ever more, wishing time would speed up. If only I was having fun._

_

* * *

_

Walking into the school building was something else, there was no sun in the sky, as normal,but then again, there was no rain either, which almost made me happy about being at school.

But as I thought about it, I parked my car after giving Layla, Dougie, Danny and Stephanie a ride, I looked across the lot, and there, in the same spot was the stunning car. The Lotus.

Somehow, without even thinking, I knew that this was his car, or one of theirs at least. It would only fit in with their awestriking magnificence.

I walked through the school and headed for English, noticing that when I walked into the room, someone was sitting in the seat beside mine. No one ever sat there, it was supposed to be unallocated.

The person sitting there was new, obviously someone who had appeared after this class on Friday. I looked at him as I sat down, trying not to stare.

"Hello" Kyle spoke. He looked at me and smiled cautiously, as if he was either expecting me to jump on him or run out of the room screaming, and for this, I didn't know why.

"Hey" I spoke, noticing that I wasnt whispering this time around. I looked at him only to find him staring at me, I didnt know what his problem was.

I smiled vaguely, and looked towards my work, I started trying to revise, I had a final coming up, and knowing that this masterpiece was sitting right beside me after all the thought I had given, was definitely not going to help.

"How are you?" He spoke, and at this, I turned to look at him, I stared into his golden eyes, looking for something that might tell me a little more about him, looking for something that might let me know why I couldnt get him out of my head. "What did your brother mean? When he said he had to see me for himself?" I asked, needing the answer I had been thinking about for what seemed like days.

"Which brother? I have five" He said smiling, "Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob or Kieren?"

"Kieren" I whispered, now aware of the teacher eyeing us silently.

"Ah, I did ask him to leave you alone" He spoke, his mouth moving into a straight subtle annoyed line on his face.

I simply sat, staring at him, not knowing what to say to him. What did he mean he asked him to leave me alone? Was Kieren following me? And if he was, how did he know where I was, or where I would be going?

"You see, I never thought I would meet someone like you, within the first day of being here." He spoke lightly, scribbling away on a piece of paper in front of him.

"Someone like me?" I asked. He was so confusing it was beginning to irritate me.

"Someone with your beauty." He whispered back to me, smiling so hard small wrinkles began to form around his eyes.

The bell sounded, and as I looked to the clock, I realised that this had been the fastest English lesson I had ever gone through.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow" he spoke through a smile and walked from the room, leaving me standing awestruck again.

Walking to lunch was different, people who hadnt spoken to me before were suddenly acting like my best friend, asking things about this guy, 'Kyle Cullen', I guessed they were talking about the mystery guy, the one who consumed all of my thoughts. I didnt know the answers to their questions, where did he come from, how come his eyes are almost gold, how old is he? are they all his siblings? is it legal for his siblings to be dating?

I knew none of this, but it didnt stop me wondering. And so I queued up to the salad bar at lunch and began piling fruits and vegetables into a bowl for consumption. Then just in front of me, I heard someone clearing their throat, as if they wanted to talk to me. I looked up shyly.

"Kieren" I spoke, almost in a laughter, hoping it wasnt another classmate trying to interrogate me.

"Roxy" he smiled in return to my attempt at controlling all my questions, they would be unleashed on Kyle. After all, he was the one who started this, he could have just gone about his day and I would have been another one of those classmates who were left drooling behind him, but no. He spoke, and he left me in confusion every time. "you look angry" he whispered, trying to mock my shyness, but it didnt work, his voice still sounded like bells in my ear.

"Im not angry, i'm tired. Everyone is asking me about you lot, simply 'cause you decided to talk to me, of all people" I spoke, trying not to explain myself to him was something that didnt work, it was almost as though his voice had some truth serum in it.

"Ah, classmates like Kyle?" he asked laughing as people shuffled past us in order to pay for their food.

"Yeah, they have a load of questions, but to be honest, badgering me about it isnt going to help them know anything any faster anyway. Because if he told me something that he wanted me to keep to myself, there was no way in getting it out of me anyway." I spoke, quite matter-of-factly. I knew this was the truth, and any one of my sisters friends, or even my sister would be able to tell you that.

"Mhmm" he spoke, looking at me all the time. "And do you have questions?" He asked me, though I thought that he already knew the answer.

"Of course. First things first, Kyle said he told you to leave me alone? So you did follow me, why?" I asked, smiling. He was a lot easier to get along with than Kyle. But there was something about him, about those curly locks that made me want him even more.

"Ah, I didnt ever think that would be your first question" he smiled, laughed a little and gazed over at his siblings, which made me look in the same direction. They all sat there, I knew all the guys names, but I didnt know what name went with which face. "I told you, I had to see your beauty for myself"

I smiled lightly, again, still not quiet catching onto what he meant by beauty. "Ok, so why all the mystery?" I asked.

"Mystery? There isnt one. People just havent asked the right questions, come to the correct assumptions" he smiled down on me. I was nearing the line of food on the counter, which meant he would swan off to his siblings and I would be left considering everything again.

"Why're your eyes golden? I've never seen anything like it in my life." I spoke lightly, trying to do the whole laugh a little thing that made him so attractive. But not attractive in the same way as Kyle. It was difficult to explain.

"My golden eyes? Or should I say ours? Well thats left up to your imagination and assumptions m'lady" He spoke as he walked from the counter over to his table where his family sat.

"Yeah, no mystery there Kieren!" I shouted after him, letting out a small laugh at the same time that he did. Loads of people turning to look at me but I didnt care, I thought it was amusing. But if this turned out anything big, like massive, I would have to either tell my sister about it, or leave her completely out of the loop, all to protect her. Because somehow, no matter how beautiful they were, and funny, smart, and seemed caring enough, I knew there was something about them that wasn't quite like the rest of us. And I didnt want Layla to have to worry about that.

What were big sisters for? Except protecting their siblings and making sure that no harm comes to them, no matter how much it hurts you not to tell someone about it.

"Hey rox, what happened up there?" I sat at the table and Danny was talking to me. Danny and I had always spoken, I had always found him somewhat amusing. He had long-ish curly dark brown hair, and striking blue eyes, small freckles all over his face and the biggest, straightest, most catching smile you had ever seen. He was immature, but it made him so much more of a character in himself.

And the only thing wrong with him, he had always, and I mean always, had an unnecessary crush on me. It was cute, but at the same time, I didnt feel the same for him. So it was always in the way of a great friendship.

"Uh, nothing, was just talking" I smiled, thinking about the conversation, what would it have looked like from afar, if the person didnt know Kieren, if they didnt know that smiling and laughing lightly, which others would take as flirting, was just a way of being friendly, and most likely of getting information out of you without you knowing it.

"What were you talking about?" I heard Layla talk from the other side of the table, everyone's eyes were on me now, intent on getting to know them better, except Dougie, he sat beside Layla, looking at the food on his plate. He looked like he was debating which slice of pizza to eat first, and how to savage it.

I laughed lightly at the childish look on Dougie's face, and then spoke. "We were talking about how everyone is asking me questions I dont know about him. And then we spoke about mystery behind them all, and then about his golden eyes, and he said I would have to leave that to my imagination and assumptions" I spoke with a smile on my face, knowing that they all thought we were flirting, but then quickly saw it was just a friendly conversation. Danny's features eased back up and he wrapped an arm around me that I was only to quick to dodge out of.

I knew that if I dated Danny, I would be popular, like my sister, but in some sense, I didnt want to be. She had everything I wanted, the big group of friends and all of that, but I liked friends to like me for who I was, not who I was dating. Plus, Danny was simply just not my type.

"So, I'm having a party this weekend, that ok? Do you want notice so you can find something to do, I mean your more than welcome to join in?" Layla spoke to me again, I loved when we spoke, it was like we were just sisters, and there was no one who would interupt our conversations, and mostly, that was true. Layla didnt mind that I was anti social, or that I didnt like half of her friends.

She loved me regardless. And I loved her.

I walked to Spanish, my only lesson after lunch before Music. It was my worst class, and I would do nothing except think up new rhythms on the guitar, or new lyrics for a small acoustic duo. But this time, all I could think about were those eyes.

Someone sat down in the seat next to me. And again, no one ever sat there. I smiled, thinking I knew who it was. But I was totally wrong.

I turned to see golden eyes all right, but it wasnt Kyle or Kieren, it was the female who sat with the tall guy with clenched teeth and short spiky golden brown hair.

"Hi, I'm Bella" She spoke, outstretching her pale, icy hand towards me.

* * *

**GroowyBells:** This was mostly a chapter kind of about Kieren and confusing her even more if you know what I mean, I know Roxy sounded all mean and Jealous, but she was supposed to be haha. She was supposed to be like that because it then lets you notice that she has to try to fit in at all, she has to try to think about other things like proms and what not, which she doesnt like the sound of, when Layla just fits right in and off she goes with a big group of friends and a boyfriend who loves her. Roxy could have that, but Danny isnt the right guy for her. And she doesnt know what her type is, but she knows its just not him. Im sure as the fic goes on, you will learn all about the small characters, the ones you want to know, and Im sure you will learn to love them. Cant really say who is going to have the biggest parts and things, because I dont really know myself, but I'm sure Emmett will be involved haha. x

**EmmettsNewGirl: **Heres the next one for you. She was kind of supposed to be like that, its almost like she is supposed to be a little bit hostile because she wants to be the nice girl who can give her school everything and have a boyfriend who loves her, be at parties and social gatherings, but she cant, because its just not her. She would have to change her whole self, just to fit in. Her sister just slipped into their school with ease and she has to try if you know what I mean? Im really hoping you like it from now on. This is a long one because I only posted once yesterday :)


	6. Spanish lesson

**Chapter six**

**_For I have sworn thee fair, and thought thee bright, who art as black as hell, as dark as night._**

**William Shakespeare**

**

* * *

**

I took her hand and shook it very lightly, it was so cold that she couldnt possibly be alive, although she was the one who didnt look angry. I liked her already. She had mid back length milk chocolate brown hair, but the ends of the curls turned into dirty blonde, golden brown colour, she was gorgeous, she had prominent cheek bones and brilliant full lips.

"Roxy" I said smiling. "Your Kyle's.." I started, only to be cut off by Bella.

"Sister, yes" She smiled as we both worked away on the spanish I totally didnt understand. She scribbled madly, not knowing what she was writing because it was in spanish. I smiled at this, were all the Cullens so smart?

"Ah, I have a question, could you answer it?" I asked her, totally hoping she wouldnt answer in spanish, that would be the last thing I needed. I didnt understand it at the very best of times, never mind today when my mind was elsewhere.

"sí" she spoke lightly, looking at my momentary confusion with a light smile on her face. She knew I was going to understand, so she got a clean sheet of paper and a pen at ready so she could write her answer down, and I would take it home and work on it till I understood.

"Ok, so how come your all related, brothers and sisters, yet, your dating too? How does that work?" I asked, the basic question everyone wanted to know.

She scribbled madly on the piece of paper, noting each question with a number, the english question first, then the answer, easier for me to remember I guess, although something told me that she knew I wouldnt forget what I had asked her.

"And how come you all have the same eye colour?" I spoke lightly, trying not to have the teacher give us another suspicious look. Teachers were annoying like that,they always knew when you were off task somehow. And as she scribbled another answer, even though I knew I would be translating for hours at night, I knew that I was getting closer to understanding. She wasnt as mysterious as the others. SHe was straight forward.

"And last, for now, but, why did everyone look at me angrily the first time Kyle spoke to me?" I asked her, watching her scribbling again.

She handed me the small sheet of paper which I folded and shoved into my bag. Knowing that I would get caught if I tried translating it here.

1. Ok, so how come your all related, brothers and sisters, yet, your dating too? How does that work?

_Bien, nosotros los arent relacionamos realmente, somos adoptados todo por Carlisle y Esme. Eduardo fue adoptado primero, seguido por Rosalie y Emmett, la chica rubia y la bestia oscura de haired de un tipo. Entonces fue Alice, la pequeña chica oscura de haired, y el tipo rubio, Jasper. Seguido por mí, y entonces Jacob y Nessie. Jacob es la oscuridad tipo pelado y la joven chica con que se sentó._

2. And how come you all have the same eye colour?

_Eso es algo que tengo que salir a su im de la imaginación y suposiciones atemorizado._

3. And last, for now, but, why did everyone look at me angrily the first time Kyle spoke to me?

_Eso no es nada, su sólo que mi familia se puso como demasiadas interrupciones en nuestra vida, ellos se pusieron como afueranos que todo. Kinda raro, pero sí. Le quise en seguida, junto con Alice y Kyle y Kieren. Im seguro por que se recuperarán, su nada para usted preocuparse. Pero aquí, mantiene esto en mente, incluso si doesnt tenga sentido._

_Su nunca yendo a ver la imagen verdadera, por ojos humanos. Siempre busque las dificultades._

Staring at the note, I tried working it out, I knew the first one.

They were adopted, they werent actually related. Carlisle and Esme had adopted them, that must have been their mother and father for all intensive purposes. Edward was first, he was the scary dude, then the blonde one and the dark hair beast of a guy. Followed by Alice and Jasper, the small girl and the blonde guy. Then Bella, Jacob and Nessie. Obviously Kyle and Kieren on the end?

The second one was basically just her telling me to leave that to my imagination and assumptions, the exact same thing that Kieren had said.

And the last one. I couldnt quite work out.

I knew the very last part, the one which didnt answer anything meant, something along the lines of " your never going to see the true picture through human eyes, always seek the difficulties."

The part before that took a little more time. I had to research it on the internet. It was a little annoying why the Cullens would always either be very mysterious, or they would make me do spanish, so irritating. But somehow, I really liked Bella, she was intriguing. Something about her just lured you in, made you want to know more. Made you want her as a friend.

I looked at the last answer more carefully this time. It meant, vaguely, that they had so much in their life to think about, they didnt deal too well with outsiders, they all knew that I could be a problem. She was assuring me not to worry about her family because they will come around. They just didnt want anyone getting hurt, but Alice, Bella, Kieren and Kyle liked me, without trying to get to know me.

Walking into the kitchen when your sister and her boyfriend are making out on the kitchen table, is one of the most scarring things I had ever felt. Although, at the same time, I smiled, I was happy that she was happy with him, otherwise, I might have to deal with him.

This made me laugh a little and they stopped, sitting up straight and looking at me with wary eyes. They were obviously expecting me to go mad, like I always used to. Before the Cullens made the rest of my life look cloudy.

I smiled in return, which eased their glances a little.

"You okay? You look extremely happy?" Dougie spoke, watching me as though he was expecting me to throw a fork at his head.

"I'm not sure happy is the word, more, content?" Layla spoke, her arms around Doug.

I laughed lightly at them. "You know,its ever since she started talking to that Cullen guy" Dougie spoke, my thoughts went straight to my head. All Kyle.

Wondering was all wrong. I needed to know some answers.

Thats when the doorbell sounded.

* * *

**GroowyBells: **Awwww, Thanks so much, I dont know if I can top it then haha. I am sure all I can do is try to keep writing like that, but if some chapters arent as good as the ones before, im sorry lol. You shall see Emmett soon enough. :)x

**EmmettsNewGirl: **Thats okay, anything is better than nothing, at least you review! :)


	7. Author Note

**A/N.**

**I apologise for my late submittence in chapters, my internet has been down for the last few days, but since I will be staying in Edinburgh, Scotland for a few days with my uncle and there is nothing really to do but write, you will get a lot more. **

**Once more, I apologise. And I really hope you understand.**

**Thanks x**


	8. BFG  Big Friendly Giant

**Chapter seven.**

_I looked to the tall buildings, the streetlights blinding, this was a life I was made for._

_

* * *

_

I looked from Layla to Dougie and back, who were back to taking strands of hair from one anothers faces, it was cute, but at the same time, I was over it. They did it on every second they could, kissing one anothers noses, telling each other they loved each other. And I was used to it, thinking of it as normal human life.

I walked to the door since no one else seemed to notice that it was occupied. I smiled lightly, thinking of my mother, sitting in her study as usual. She took everything differently to us, when we took something in our stride, it would totally break her. Working was the only way she felt at home in her own body.

I placed my hand on the door handle to the front door, turned and pulled, hard. The door always stuck a little bit, which was rather annoying, but I was again, used to it.

As I stared into the darkness, no one was there as far as I could see, but just as I was about to close the door and blame silly kids for playing chap door run, I saw something, someone, lingering in the woodland on the other side of the road. Staring at me.

He was huge. I felt a tightening on my chest, as though he was so wonderful I couldnt breathe.

His dark hair was short, showing off his cheekbones, and his white skin against the darkness of the night.

"I'll be back soon" I called into the house, smiling. I knew this guy, but couldnt quite place a name to him. I knew it wasnt Kyle, and it certainly wasnt Kieren.

It was the big guy, with the blonde girl. Although she wasnt with him this time. And he didnt look almost so cruel as before.

"Attracted to danger are we?" He smiled at me. His big white teeth were in perfect places, his golden eyes shinning down on me. And he smiled until the skin around his eyes wrinkled. I couldnt help but let go and smile with him.

"I never formally introduced myself, I'm Emmett" He smiled, shaking my hand, he looked almost as though he was being extremely gentle, but he felt strong, powerful, and confident. "Or Emm, some people call me that"

I laughed a little, thinking back to when I used to call my old dog Emm when I was a child, but Emm had died years ago. I could feel Emmetts eyes on me.

"I'm Roxy" I said, shaking his hand in a mocking way, which made him smile even wider, if that had been possible. When he had shook my hand before that I didnt realise how unbelievably cold he was, it was strange, the same kind of strange temperature Kyle had been when he touched me. What was with this family?

"I heard you were intimidated by us?" He spoke, walking slowly back into the woods, I hadnt noticed I had been following him until I couldnt see the road anymore. My house was far gone.

"Well when you speak to the new guy, you dont expect to have two half smiles, one smile, and six death glares, then have one that wasnt there follow you in the woods, and the biggest one come to your house" I smiled, looking up at him. I didnt know what it was about him, maybe the floral, sweet smell coming from him, or the magnificent eyes, the muscles like mountains, but there was something louring me into Emmett, but nothing like what Kyle had on me.

I wouldnt have said I was in love with Kyle, because I barely knew him, I didnt know anything about him as a person, as a guy.

"Well, Bells told you some stuff right?" He spoke, standing against a tree. "What did you make of that?"

"To be honest, I got confused. Why dont your family like people that are technically outsiders?" I asked him, this was one thing that had been bugging me seriously to annoyance.

"Ah,that. Well, you see we are protective of our family, if one of us hurts, we all hurt. So we don't like outsiders because if anyone got attached they could easily be hurt." He spoke, looking to the ground as though he was thinking of something that had happened in the past.

"Okay, so why do you all have magnificent golden brown eyes." I asked him, this was their biggest mystery. "Or why are you and Kyle really cold?" I asked him another.

"First of all, the eyes. Didnt bella say to you, you need to look beyond the picture, because its something your human eyes wont work out?" He smiled as I blushed, realising that they were very vocal with one another. "And another thing, I dont know why we are cold, just had skinned I guess" I smiled at him and laughed along with a minor joke in his voice. But I knew there was something more, I knew that there was something he wasnt telling me.

He stopped dead, and stood up straight standing as still as a statue. I looked at him, it was unreal. I didnt know what was happening but I did know that something wasnt quite right about the situation anymore.

"Emmett are you.." I started to talk but he held his hand up signalling for me to be quiet. I tried standing as still as he did, but it wasnt humanly possible.

Suddenly the smiles were gone. And he had pulled me up onto his back.

"I'm sorry Roxy, but can you please not tell anyone about tonight, because things are going to get very difficult." He spoke sternly, and I promised not to say a word, as long as he didnt tell anyone I blushed. He laughed lightly and agree'd.

Suddenly he was running, faster than I ever thought possible, he must have hit forty miles an hour faster than any car would be able to. The wind in my ears was screaming and screeching, which made me laugh out of hysterics as though I was on a rollercoaster.

Before I knew what was going on completely, it was over. I was standing in front of a big white building, which looked more like an art exhibit than anything else, but this was clearly the Cullen's house. I smiled looking up to it as Emmett walked me quickly up onto the front porch, and opened the door for me.

Instantly Emmetts partner stood from the sofa she was lounging on, and made what sounded like a hissing noise.

_

* * *

_

**Once again, I am ever so sorry for the internet being down at my house, but I am staying in Edinburgh for a few days, and this should fix the lack of chapters.**

**This chapter was written to the sound of Harder 2 Breathe - MAROON FIVE.**

**Alexis.**

**GroowyBells: **Thanks so much for the review, and sorry there hasnt been much progress in the last few days. I really like that your starting to get to know all of the characters as individuals. And whoever was at the door, will remain a secret till you read about it haha. Here is the next chapter for you x

**EmmettsNewGirl: **To be honest, I dont mind whether you review early, on time or late. Because it is still a review I will love you for. Thanks so much for reading and I hope you like this. x


	9. She touched me

**Chapter Eight.**

_Standing alone, not quite on my own. I felt I was being watched. But there was no one in clear sight._

_

* * *

_

I stood in the livingroom, not understanding what was going on. Emmett had grabbed his girlfriend and disappeared through a big thick door. I felt as though something bad was happening, but I wasnt sure what.

Suddenly, with a small crack, a door opened behind me, and there he stood. Kyle.

I smiled weakly as he walked towards me, was I finally going to get some answers? Would I eventually know some things that have kept me awake at night? Did they all just have contacts? Was it colour pigments?

I heard someone laughing lightly from the stairs and as I looked up, I saw the scary guy. I presumed this was Bella's partner, Edward.

What was he laughing at, it wasn't as though he could read my mind and I had thought of something extremely hilarious. I frowned a little at the thought. Were they more than the abnormal beauties I had been dreaming about?

Plus, my dreams never did give Kyle justice, he was much more breathtaking in person. He looked wary, as though I should be scared, but for some strange reason, I had never felt more safe.

"You okay?" I heard him speak, I was just standing there, I was probably able to move if I tried, but thing was, I hadnt really tried to. I didnt want to. I felt perfectly safe standing where I was, I was more vulnerable when I was sitting down.

"Yeah, just a little confused." I spoke lightly. Looking from one to the other of the two guys standing in front of me.

Edward shook his head lightly. It was kind of scary. Not knowing what they were thinking, not knowing what was going on.

"Are you scared of us?" Edward finally spoke. He had a lovely voice, but there was something about him, he was different in some way, and I didnt know what it was, I couldnt quite put my finger on it. He began smiling again.

"Im not afraid of you, or any one of you for that matter, I am afraid of not knowing." I whispered.

And at that, Kyle looked up, grinning at me. Leaving me lingering in confusion again.

Would this ever end?

Thats when she walked into the room. The little girl who sat beside the big tanned dude. I presumed this was Nessie.

Then, she touched me on the throat.

* * *

**All I can say is wow. Go to bed last night, no new emails. Wake up this morning and BAM, instant reviews. Cant waaait to here back from all of you again.. **

**GroowyBells: **Im really glad you liked the way I introduced Emmett. Well as you asked for it, here is your update :) Hope to hear from you REALLY soon.

**EmmettsNewGirl: **Thanks so much for keeping in touch and letting me know what you think. I really like that you like this fic and here is an update for you.

**Lisa24596: **All I can say is, WOW. All Your reviews.. AMAZING.

**(1)**I am really glad to hear from a new person, I love my fans, but hearing from new ones is absolutely one of the best feelings everr. :)

**(2) **Because most of my readers already know, I can tell you that yes, the last couple were Emmett and Roslie..

**(3) **Again, as most of the people reading this know his name is Kieren, which you probably picked up from the chapter, but yes he is Kyles Brother.

**(4) **I am really glad you managed to see it like that, some people just thought she was irritating and jealous, but the best picture people could have seen was the happy one, who was just a little bit jealous.

**(5) ** I completely understand what you are talking about, that is kind of what I was going for,because this isnt about Bella she would seem different, because it is written in a different point of view, if you know what im talking about.

**(6) **Thanks so much, I would like to think I was a good writer, although I know Im not as good as some. I really like that you think so. :)

**(7) **Thanks so much for understanding about the internet problems and everything, really hoping these few chapters Im posting in the next few days will make up for it, and as for your last review, here is the update you have been waiting for :) x

**Rhian xx: (1)**Thanks so much for popping in with a review, some people dont review, and so you dont know if you have anyone reading or not, so you lose focus and think, whats the point, you know what I mean?

**(2)**Thanks so much for understanding it all.

**(3) **Thanks so much for your reviews, here is the next chapter xx

**Julzz140692: **Thanks so much for your bubbly reviews, here is your replies, x

**(1) **To be honest, you are right, I have given up on some in the past, but hey, if no one reviews, then you kind of lose the trust in the whole thing if you know what I mean? Thanks so much for thinking about my writing like that, I hope you continue reading. And I dont know about the future, it all depends on my opportunities and things, Thanks though.

**(2) **Thanks so much for your support , and I hope when I finally get this posted, that you will keep reviewing as enthusiastically as you have been.

**(3)** Thank you so much, and as for the update, here it is, hope I didnt take too long with it for you :)

**Maria Gezz: (1)**I am planning to see this one to the end,and then depending on how it goes I may continue it in another fic. I am hoping you like the rest of this one and continue to follow me.

**(2) **Well here is that update for you, and I know what you mean, its a really good song!

**ParklifeLover.:(1)**Thanks so much!

**(2)**ThanksThanksThanksThanks :D x

**(3)** Haha, I am glad your enjoying them, hoping you will keep following along..

**(4)**Here you go, the next one for you..

**StarshineMoonshine: **I absolutely loved your review, you got almost everything right, here is the next one for you, x


	10. The cold hands

**Chapter Nine**

_Standing around, feeling like the ground is going to fall from beneath you is never any way to move forward._

_

* * *

_

It was as though I was leaning into a cold rock, which was bigger than my head. But the rock had moved itself to fit perfectly around my body and hold me up. Nessie's cold hand was still silently resting on my throat. I smiled, seeing images flashing on the inside of my eyelids.

Everything made no sense, the pictures in my head, they seemed to be placed there by her, by Nessie and her fingertips. They came with feelings, I felt angry, hurt, sad, happy, ecstatic, everything that would be possible to feel, I had felt it. It was as though she was putting her memories, her feelings into my head by her hands.

From the pictures, and feelings, the ones I thought were memories, everything was piecing themselves together. I was trying to keep an open mind about everything, trying to 'not look at it through human eyes'. But if I used my thoughts which were being placed there, they were different. They were vampires.

Although they only drank the blood of animals, this, was why their eyes were golden coloured.

Jake, the tanned guy, he was a shapeshifter, not a vampire, and Nessie was half vampire, half human.

And they all wanted to drink my blood.

Including Kyle. The guy I seemed to be able to trust without even knowing him, might not be the guy that I actually thought I was getting involved in.

I awoke. Cold hands were on my waist, holding me somewhere.

When I opened my eyes, his longish curly brown hair was tickling my neck. This made me smile, having him so close. I inhaled, and he smiled at me, obviously noticing that I never instantly backed away.

"Are you scared now?" he said in a mocking tone, obviously pointed at Edward.

"What, now that I know you want to kill me?" I said sarcastically, laughing quietly to myself. He sighed lightly, and looked down. I thought about it, but if he were human, he would have been blushing, i think. "No. Im not scared of you. I never have been. Just ask your little mind reader. Im not scared of _you_. Im scared of losing _you_. Although I dont know why."

He smiled lightly to himself. Which made me blush, although I instantly wished I hadnt when an amused smirk was splattered across his face.

* * *

**I love you guys with your reviews :)**

**Maria Gezz: **Thats not a problem what so ever. I like to get chapters out regularly to keep my readers interested :) Here is the next one for you :)

**ParklifeLover: **Thanks so much for your review.

**Lisa24596:** I am really glad you like this so much, hoping to hear from you again soon. I thought I would make this one longer because a few people noticed the last chapter was shorter than the usual. Thanks anyways x

**Rhian xx: **Well, here is a longer one for you. You werent the only one to notice it was smaller than the last. x

**Julzz140692: **Thanks so much for another review.. hoping to hear from you again soon x

**StarshineMoonshine: **I am really glad your getting into the fic like you are. I am hoping to make this one a bigger one to make up for the last really short chapter, so here it is for you.

**GroowyBells:** Your reviews arent too bad lol. Im glad your keeping reviewing. Hoping to hear from you really soon x


End file.
